Sonic The Hegehog, Chaos Uprising
by AdamDuffield
Summary: sonic tackles his inner demons and eggman at the same time WARNING very dark


Sonic was chilling as usaul on the beach as he always does. He had just defeeted eggman for who knows how many rtimes and he wanted a break on the beach.  
"sometimes i wish eggman would stay dead" Soniic told the sun shininhg down upon him like a beacon.  
"Iam afraid youre wish has turned out not to have come true you silly blue hegdgehog!" yelled eggmsan  
Sonicslowley removed his sunglases and slowley turns around to look at wehre the misterious voice was coming from. Sonic let out a huge GHASP and drooped his chillydog ontop the warm sand below., it was eggman!  
"This cannot be possibull!" sonic yelled "I killed you on the space coloney arc just yesterday! Hgow could you have survived"  
"Pathatic hegdhog. " cackled he evil doctor "my name is eggman, Ill warn you right now I cant be killed!" eggman said gleefully and mockingly  
Normally sonic had a sense of humour and could take a laugh but today wass his day off at the beach and he didn't have time to deal with another eggman.  
Sonic let out a big smirk and yelled !"Eggman in abour 5 seconds youll be dead!"  
"ohhhhhhhhhh and who is going to kill me? bawahahwahahaha" Eggman caked again "you are by yousef with noone of friends to be help"  
"freinds just tie you down!" sonic retarted "Ive learnt that if one wishes to be the best they must throw away those chains"  
Sonic haddnt seen his friends for years after THAT incident he tried to forgot. He had learnend to kill eggman by himself without the aide of miles tales prower or nuckles or shadow. It made him lonely for nop matter where he ran he was in never in good compmnay only surrounded by strangers loking at him as if he was a freak of nature. "look at that heghog, hes blue!" they chanted "ive never seen a hegdhog that was blue before1" Sonic heard the loud voices yelling inside his head and he started running away from them. NO YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME I AM A HERO DONT YOU REMEMBER?  
"" Sonic yelled asfter he awoke from his daydream nightmaer. He had been getting them constantly ever since that incidant wihch depressed him and made him lpse his past cool persona and gav him a darker edge

"Eggman noticed this and cakled away "Do you have some regrets sonic old boy?" he sneered  
"I don not have any regrets!" Sonic yelled  
"Well them i geuss Ill have to give you some!" Inm a blink of a eye eggan created a large enegy beam and threw in at sonic who saw it coming and jump high into the air to avoid irt  
"WHAT THE HELL?" sonic yelled wehn he landed upon the soft sand. "What have you became eggman?"  
Eggman laughed alot "When you left me on space c oloney arc after blowing my theme park to die I was reascued by chaos the monster. He fused within my body and i could breath in space. So i have flew down here to kill you sonic once anf for all!"  
It was now that sonic had finalley noticed that ehggman wasn't actually tocuhing the ground but hovaring, her had gotten super powers! I have to stop him before he hurts someone else!  
before you could see it sonic ran towards eggman with all his might but missed and collided with the hotels wall. Flying through the rooms sonic landed in a elevator which started moving up floors.  
Sonic found him self within the chao garden, his own chao "Darkshadowblade789" floated over mhim to try and help him regain his footing. Alas before it was possible for sonic to reagain his feet eggman flew up the shaft and arrived infront of him.  
"My power is baserd on chaos and chaos feed me." He waved his arm nonchantley and slowly all of sonics chao friends started to get sucked by eggman. With each one eggman got bigger and bigger until he was twicwe his size. The last caho was darkshadowblade789 who soicn held onto with all of his might alas eggmans pull was to strong and darkshadowblade789 got sucked by eggman and eggmanms power reached new levels you cqnnot faothom.  
Sonic cfelt a single tear well up within his eye but he forced it inside and stood up.  
"EGGMAN" he yelled "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE AFTER WHAT IT IS YOU HAVE DONE" memories of sonics caho flashed inside his head. Sonic didn't want to think of his lost friend but the sad eyes of darkshadowblade789 kept penetrerting his psyche. Sonic couldnt contain his emotion and it burst out of him like a volcaino, soakintg his face w ere tears of unspeakeble sadness and emotion. "EGGMAN IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU WITTY REMARKS PREPARE TO DUEL"  
Sonic bowed to eggm,an even though it pained him to, but it was the law of the fighting style he learned form his master. Sonic raised his head with a badass stare and said in a sierious voice "you will die here today eggman trust me on this one"  
"I don't think I will! sai" said eggamn as his arm which was now very musceuler brought a heavy elbow upon snoics skul.  
Sonic regained his footing and wiped the blood from hjis face which stained his glove.; Eggman was surprised, he didn't expect this amount of resisitence from such asmall blue hedgehog. Moving his fingerd impossxibley fasty he rthrew another ery ball at sonic who took it head on. It hurt but sonic bared it as he knew he would get the pleasure of wraping his fingers around eggmans neck. Yet the second one was so intense it brought sonic to his knees, looking up at eggman cackling down upon him sonic couldnt help but wonder what he had done in hids life that had brought him to this moment in his life.  
_is this the end_ sonics mind asked as eggman hammered him again and again

"DONT YOU GIVE UP ON ME BLUE!" yelled a familiar voice followed by a big BANG as eggman was hit with a roc ket  
"YOU! Btu how did you know?" yelled sonic  
"Friends never let friends be in danger" said solid snake as he stepped out of the shaft and into the battle of his life.

**Authers note: i diudnt want to insert solid snake this early on as this chapter was menat to be quite dark with sonic dealing with the death of darkblade789 but I didt want people to wondar why it was called a crossover if the crossover if there wasn't any crossover happening yet. Expect the next chapter to be more dark ENJOY**


End file.
